I think she just didn't have chance
by TheGreatAndBeautifulMe
Summary: Ca doit être ça, elle ne doit juste pas avoir de chance. Parce qu'elle a changé de nom et de vie, parce qu'on lui a prit ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, elle est malheureuse. Mais elle est tellement douée pour jouer la comédie et masquer ses émotions que personne n'a l'air de s'en rendre compte. /UA, OC's et sans doute OOC's/ EN HIATUS
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : à part les quelques OC's, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas **-projet en cour, vous le savez-** , l'histoire **-probablement tiré par les cheveux d'un pingouin-** et une grande partie de l'univers est mien. /je ne mettrais les discaimer qu'une fois, parce que si, par le plus grand des miracles, l'histoire comporte plus de dix chapitres, ça risque de devenir un poil chiant/_

* * *

 **Première Fanfic, oh yeah ! Soyez indulgents pour mon-pas- humble personne, please ! *yeux de chien battu* M'enfin bref. Voici un pitit prologue qui, j'espère, vous plaira.**

* * *

Dans la ville de Wakkanai, au Japon, se trouve un lycée/internat ; le lycée Kita. Dans l'établissement réservé aux chambres des internes, on peu entendre des cris et des coups, vraisemblablement contre une porte.

\- Laisse-moi sortir ! **crie une première voix**

\- Jamais ! **répond une autre**

Une fille d'environ 16 ans aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux marrons est appuyée contre la porte en bois comme si elle voulait l'empêcher de s'ouvrir. Vêtue d'un uniforme scolaire noir et d'une paire de bottine de même couleur, elle semblait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

\- Je vais défoncer cette foutue porte si tu ne l'ouvres pas dans les 5 secondes ! Et je te préviens Hyozan, j'n'ai pas besoin d'un ballon pour l'exploser !

\- Maieuuuuuuu !

\- Un !

\- Attends ! On peut en discuter ?

\- Pour une porte ? Ouvre, c'est tout ! Deux !

\- J'te jure que c'est pour une bonne raison !

\- Trois ! **s'écria la voix derrière la porte en frappant rageusement sur cette dernière**

\- Atteeeeeeends !

\- Nan j'attends pas ! Quatre !

\- J'veux pas que tu paaaaartes !

\- Tu l'auras voulu... **lança la voix, d'un ton étonnamment calme** Flaming...

\- Hey ! T'as pas dis cinq !

\- T'as gueule ! Cinq ! Flaming Ice !

La porte s'ouvrir avec un fracas digne d'une fanfare mal accordée et cogna contre le mur violemment. Une fille plus âgée, probablement 18 ans, sortie de la chambre avec un sac sur l'épaule. Elle avait les cheveux courts bicolores ; rouge feu à gauche et blanc neige à droite et une mèche cachait son œil gauche, laissant seulement le droit, d'une jolie couleur doré, à découvert. Elle portait un sweat rouge dont elle avait remonté les manches, un jogging noir, des basket blanche et avait plusieurs bracelets à chaque poignets ainsi qu'un nombre équivalent de collier en tout genre. On pouvait voir les nombreux tatouages qui recouvraient ses bras.

L'autre fille lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Attend Hoshi !

\- Mais tu vas m'lâché oui ? **s'écria-t-elle en la repoussant**

\- Mais j'veux pas que tu t'en aille ! **réplique Hyozan**

\- Pourquoi !?

Hoshi avait crié et s'était retournée, face à Hyozan. Cette dernière avait commencé à pleurer, elle essuyait sans cesse ses yeux.

\- J-je... veux savoir pourquoi...

La plus âgée avait juré tout bas et avait tourné les talons. N'adressant pas un mot à sa cadette, dont les pleurs augmentèrent.

\- Hoshi... Attends, je t'en pris... Attends ! **s'époumona Hyozan, en vain** Explique-moi ! Fuukayuki !

* * *

 **Me - Et voilà ! Encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous attendez la suite ! Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et je vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre 1 !**


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre 1 en ligne ! Je vais essayer d'être régulière, mais je vous dis tout de suite que ce n'est pas garantit ! Enfin bref, enjoy !^^**

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, c'est dans la ville d'Inazuma qu'arrive Fuukayuki. Toujours avec son sac sur l'épaule, elle jura en ratant la dernière des trois marches d'un bus, manquant par la même occasion de s'étaler par terre. Elle lança un regard plus-noir-que-ça-tu-meurs à l'autobus comme si c'était de sa faute et partie finalement déambuler dans les rues de la ville. Au départ, juste pour dégourdir ses jambes ankylosées par les deux douzaines d'heures qu'elle venait de faire dans ce bus malheur, et plus tard parce qu'elle était perdue. Elle s'arrêta en face d'un restaurant de nouille devant lequel elle était déjà passée quatre fois. Son estomac agit à la place de son cerveau et elle entra.

\- Konishiwa, **fit-elle avant de s'assoir au comptoir**

\- Konishiwa, **lui répondit un vieillard à lunette,** vous commandez ?

\- Ouaip, des ramens s'il vous plaît.

Elle avait beau utilisé des formules de politesses, le ton qu'elle employait trahissait ses pensées qui devaient ressemblées à : _j'ai hyper la dalle mais j'essaie quand même d'être polie pour faire bonne impression._

Le vieillard posa un bol devant elle et elle remercia avant d'entamer son repas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas du coin, n'est-ce pas ? **demanda le vieillard**

\- Nan, **répondit-elle avant de reprendre sa dégustation**

\- Et vous venez d'où ?

Elle termina son bol rapidement fixa le vieux de son unique œil visible.

\- Wakkanai.

Il y eu un silence durant lequel le vieillard sembla réfléchir, puis la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir sur un jeune adolescent d'environ 14 ans.

\- Ohayo Hibiki-kantoku ! **lança-t-il joyeusement**

\- Ohayo Endo.

La jeune adulte tourna la tête vers ledit Endo avant de le saluer d'un V avec son index et son majeur.

\- Yo.

Endo lui offrit un sourire de 10km et s'assied à côté d'elle. Le vieillard nommé Hibiki lui servit presque instantanément un bol de ramen.

\- Au fait osan, **fit la jeune adulte,** vous savez comment faire pour aller au Mont Fuji ?

\- Le Mont Fuji ? **répéta Hibiki** Un bus le contourne tous les jours, il y a un arrêt près du pied du mont.

\- Un bus ? Fais chier… **soupira Fuukayuki** … Il est à quelle heure ?

\- 13h15. Si vous voulez le prendre, vous devriez vous dépêcher il est 13h05 et l'arrêt le plus proche est à une dizaine de rue d'ici.

Blanc. Le temps que la bicolores ne se rende compte de la distance qui la séparait de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, l'horloge numérique derrière Hibiki passa de 13h05 à 13h06. Elle lâcha un juron et déposa 2 500 Yens- **environs 20 euro-** sur le comptoir avant de sortir en courant du restaurant.

\- Eh ben, elle court vachement vite ! **remarqua Endo**

\- Et elle est bien généreuse, elle a donné 1 250 Yens **-environs 10 euro-** de trop.

\- Ah ouais ? Il faudrait lui rendre sa monnaie, non ?

Hibiki étira ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?

Et pendant que Hibiki et Endo discutait, Fuukayuki, elle, courait comme si sa vie en dépendait vers l'arrêt de bus **-en espérant qu'elle ne se soit pas trompé de direction-**. Son sac, tenu par sa main droite, sur l'épaule, elle slalomait entre les passants qui la regardaient comme si c'était un extraterrestre venue asservir la Terre.

Elle prit à droite, sauta par-dessus un landau et, un peu plus loin, par-dessus un mec avec son vélo, elle aperçu enfin son but. Dans ce cas-ci, le bus. Elle accéléra encore un peu pour finalement se faufiler entre les portes qui se fermaient. Elle souffla un bon coup pour se remettre de sa course effréné et se tourna vers le chauffeur qui la regardait avec de grands yeux. En voyant ledit chauffeur, elle soupira.

\- Encore toi ?

C'était le même chauffeur, et donc le même bus, qui l'avait amené ici.

\- J-je vous demande pardon ? **fit le chauffeur, complètement paumé**

\- Rien, rien, **répondit-elle avant de payé le chauffeur et de partir s'assoir, à la même place qu'avant**

Le bus démarra et elle soupira.

\- Je déteste les bus… **murmura-t-elle**

Une petite heure plus tard, le bus s'arrêta au pied du Mont Fuji et la bicolore rata encore une fois la dernière marche.

\- Je déteste les bus… **murmura-t-elle encore une fois**

Elle raffermit la prise qu'elle avait sur son sac et commença à gravir le sentier qui menait au sommet du mont.

\- Je déteste les bus, **murmura-t-elle encore et encore**

Premier pas sur le sentier.

\- Je déteste les bus…

Deuxième pas sur le sentier.

\- Je déteste les bus…

Troisième pas sur le sentier.

\- Je déteste les bus…

Et elle continua. À chaque nouveau pas qu'elle faisait, elle murmurait sa haine pour les autobus.

\- Je déteste les bus… Je déteste les bus… Je déteste les bus… Je déteste les bus… Je déteste les bus… Je déteste les bus… Je déteste les bus…

Elle arriva finalement au sommet de la montagne avec un dernier 'Je déteste les bus…' et son regard se posa sur l'espèce de soucoupe volante qui se cachait derrière la montagne.

\- Wouaw, **lâcha-t-elle simplement** C'est stylé comme base ça. Hyozan aurait probablement hurlé que les extraterrestres nous attaquent…

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la soucoupe.

\- Au revoir Hoshi Fuukayuki-san, bonjour Hoshi-sama.

* * *

 ** _Konishiwa : bonjour_**

 ** _Wakkanai : une ville au très nord du Japon_**

 ** _Ohayo : salut_**

 ** _Kantoku : coach_**

 ** _Osan : vieillard_**

 ** _San/Sama : suffixe qui signifie plus ou moins de respect envers la personne_**

 **Me – Et voilà ! Le premier chapitre est enfin là ! Bon, il est très court, je sais, mais les prochains seront plus long, pas d'inquiétude ! Comme d'hab', j'espère que ça vous a plu et laissé une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est motivant ! A bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre II

**Je prends soins de m'excuser pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes qui apparaîtront dans les chapitres à venir, mais l'orthographe et moi, ce n'est vraiment pas une grande histoire d'amour^^. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Cinq ans plus tard.**_

Quelque part, à Tokyo.

 _\- Le météore Heren O-C 11032003, qui est entré en collision avec la Terre le 13 Novembre dernier, serait la cause de la mutation génétique observée sur certains adolescents. Nous avons découvert que les Modifiés avaient un code génétique légèrement différent du notre. Ils possèderaient une liaison hydrogène supplémentaire entre l'adénine et la thymine dans leurs ADN, et c'est cette liaison qui serait responsable de la réaction de leurs ADN avec le MGMV (Meteoric Genetic Mutation Virus). Les véritables Modifiés sont très rares et tous ceux que l'on a recensé depuis l'impact se sont retournés contre les autorités. Plusieurs groupes d'insurgés se sont formés aux quatre coins du Japon et la plupart de leurs membres sont des Mystifiés, des Modifiés sans liaison hydrogène supplémentaire. Concernant les problèmes électroniques et électromagnétiques qui se sont propagés en dehors de Nice, ville de l'impact…_

\- Nice ? J'savais pas qu'elle était tombée à Nice la comète !

\- C'est parce que tu ne regardes jamais les infos, p'tite tulipe.

\- La p'tite tulipe t'emmerde !

Les deux meilleurs ennemis se jaugèrent du regard, le plus calme debout et son interlocuteur assis sur le canapé.

\- Fuusuke, Haruya **-car s'était bien eux-** , vous allez continuez encore longtemps ? Il y en a qui travail ici, **intervint une troisième personne, assise derrière un bureau et pianotant sur un clavier d'ordinateur**

\- T'as qu'à laisser Yu s'en charger, comme pour l'Aliea, **proposa la p'tite tulipe d'un air innocent**

\- Yuki à d'autres problèmes à régler. Notamment trouver un moyen de nous cacher et de manger. C'est grâce à elle qu'on est toujours vivant je vous signale.

Fuusuke se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le canapé, à côté d'Haruya, et se concentra sur ce que disait la jeune femme blonde à l'écran.

\- On sait merci Hiroto, **répondit Haruya** , d'ailleurs, elle revient quand ?

\- Normalement ce soir. Enfin si…

\- Si elle n'a pas été chopée ? **coup** **a Fuusuke, le regard toujours rivé sur la télévision**

Hiroto et Haruya se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait l'air calme et serin, comme d'habitude, mais une lueur d'inquiétude brillait au fond de son regard glacé. Il y eu un grand silence, seulement briser par la femme blonde à la télévision.

 _\- Quatre des Modifiés recensés ainsi qu'une de leurs proche amie ont refusé de se soumettre à l'armée et se sont enfuis en blessant plusieurs soldats, certains mortellement. Si jamais vous les voyez ou que vous les connaissiez personnellement avant l'incident Heren, veuillez appelez le numéro qui s'affiche en bas de l'écran. Nous vous rappelons leurs prénoms, il s'agit de Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kiyama Hiroto, Suzuno Fuusuke et Nagumo Haruya, leur complice répond au nom de…_

Fuusuke passa une main dans ses cheveux et ramena ses jambes contre son torse pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Il était comme ça à chaque fois que Fuukayuki partait. En fait non, à partir du moment où ils étaient séparés, il devenait limite dépressif. C'était aussi le cas avec Haruya, et ce depuis la fin de l'Aliea. Quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait encore un semblant de famille et que Fuukayuki et Haruya en faisait parti. Ce dernier se rapprocha de son ami et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

Hiroto les regarda un instant, puis Ryuuji entra dans la pièce, un gros sac sur le dos.

\- Ryuuji ? D'où tu sors ça ? **demanda Hiroto alors que les deux comparses se tournaient vers le nouvel arrivant**

\- Vous étiez tellement occupés à déprimer que vous n'aviez même pas remarqué que Yuki était rentrée ! **lança joyeusement le garçon aux cheveux verts** Elle en a ramené deux autres comme ça, alors je lui file un coup de main, comme vous n'aviez pas l'air très décidé.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Fuusuke. Il sauta par-dessus le canapé et courut jusqu'à l'entrée de leurs appartement.

\- Yu ! Benjamin en pleine crise d'autophobie* en approche ! **cria** **Haruya**

La femme aux courts cheveux blancs et rouges et aux yeux à la fois dorés et glacés, le glacé étant caché derrière une mèche rouge, eu tout juste le temps de posé ses deux énormes sacs que ledit benjamin lui sauta limite dans les bras. Elle sourit et enlaça son vis-à-vis.

\- Ca va être comme ça à chaque fois, dis ? **demanda-t-elle**

\- Ouais, à chaque fois. Et le jour où tu ne rentres pas j'te jure que je sors direct te chercher, **répondit Fuusuke en resserrant son étreinte**

Elle eu un petit rire et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune. Puis Haruya, Hiroto et Ryuuji arrivèrent. Fuukayuki lâcha Fuusuke, échangea un tchek avec Haruya et un autre avec Hiroto et Ryuuji simultanément **-résultat de long mois d'entrainement-**.

\- Vous n'avez pas fais exploser mon appart, c'est une bonne nouvelle, **fit-elle avec un regard appuyé vers Haruya**

\- Tiens c'est nouveau ça, tu me vouvoies maintenant ?

Elle sourit et attrapa un des deux sacs qu'elle avait posé avant d'en lancer un à la p'tite tulipe. Mais n'ayant pas prévu que le sac pèserait si lourd, il bascula en arrière et partit faire la crêpe par terre.

\- Au secours… Je me meurs… Je suis mort… Je suis enterré… **gémit-il avec toute la théâtralité qu'il ne possédait pas**

\- Enterré sous un sac de dix kilos ? T'es devenu bien faible Haruya ! Et arrête de te la jouer Harpagon t'es vraiment pas doué pour le théâtre ! **lança Ryuuji avec un grand sourire**

\- Gnagnagna… J'aimerai bien t'y voir !

Il galéra encore deux bonnes minutes avant que quelqu'un, en l'occurrence Fuusuke, ne se décide à l'aider.

\- Heureusement que ce n'est pas toi qui t'occupes des vivres… Elle est revenue avec trois sacs comme ça je te rappelle, **fit Hiroto avec un sourire moqueur**

\- Je crois que je vais vraiment vous en foutre une un jour, **rétorqua Haruya qui avait fini par se relever, non sans peine, avec l'aide de son opposé**

Fuukayuki soupira en voyant la nouvelle pseudo-dispute arrivée et récupéra le sac qu'elle avait lancé à Haruya. Les deux sacs sur l'épaule, elle traversa la pièce, ouvrit une porte d'un coup de pied et déposa les deux sacs avec le troisième dans la petite pièce qui servait de cagibi.

\- Les gars, arrangez-vous avec vos emplois du temps pour les engueulades. La prochaine vague est dans quatre heures et vous allez avoir besoin de la torche humaine si vous ne voulez pas mourir de froid. On est à plus de 300 mètres du sol je vous rappelle, et on se les gèle pas mal ici la nuit sans chauffage, surtout en Décembre, **coupa la bicolore**

\- Hey ! J'suis pas une cheminée ! **s'indigna ladite torche humaine**

\- C'est vrai, **ajouta Fuusuke** , une tulipe, à la rigueur. Mais pas une cheminée.

\- Mais vous êtes tous contre moi ?

\- Pauvre chou, **fit Fuukayuki en souriant**

Haruya s'approcha d'elle et appuya son front contre son épaule.

\- La vie est injuste… **gémit-il**

L'aînée rit et frotta le dos de son cadet qui étira ses lèvres en un grand sourire.

La petite « famille » se moqua encore un peu de la coupe de cheveux d'Haruya et ce dernier finit par courir comme un dingue jusqu'au canapé et s'étaler dessus en prenant soin de bien prendre toute la place. Ryuuji ne tarda pas à son tour à sauter sur le canapé, et donc à sauter sur Haruya qui faisait l'étoile de mer, le tout sous le regard d'Hiroto qui était un peu en mode facepalm, accompagné de l'aînée et du benjamin. La première se fendait la poire et le second seulement en souriant.

 _\- Nous vous rappelons que la prochaine vague aura lieu dans quatre heures, restez chez vous durant les vingt minutes précédent la déflagration et n'utilisez aucun de vos appareils électroniques durant les cinq heures la précédents. C'était la colonel Hyozan Odayakana, en direct de Nice._

* * *

L'autophobie : c'est la peur d'être seul

Petit disclaimer supplémentaire, le météore qui a écrasé la Nicois ***les habitants de Nice pour les personnes normales et saine d'esprit qui n'auraient pas compris*** est inspirée de Goenji Sorahono. Passez voir ce qu'elle fait aussi, c'est sympa ! ^^

* * *

 **Me – Chapitre deux, ok *coche une case imaginaire sur son carnet de note imaginaire avec son stylo imaginaire*. Des questions ?**

 **Burn – Pourquoi c'est à moi que ça arrive ?**

 **Gran – Que veux-tu dire ?**

 **Burn – La tulipe, la torche humaine, la cheminée, la prochaine étape c'est quoi ? L'allumette ?**

 **Me - *prend en note tout ce qu'il dit* T'as de bonnes idées de temps en temps !**

 **Burn – Eeeeh ?**

 **Reize - *plié en deux de rire* Tu t'enfonce tout seul !**

 **Gazel – Dixit celui qui lui saute dessus sur le canapé.**

 **Gran – Si tu n'étais pas toi, on pourrait penser à autre chose, concernant deux mecs qui se sautent dessus sur un canapé.**

 **Gazel – Tu vas t'y mettre aussi ? On n'a pas besoin d'un deuxième pervers, l'auteur se suffit à elle-même.**

 **Me - Hey ! Même pas vrai ! … Plus on est de pervers, plus on rit !**

 **Burn – Les proverbes c'n'est pas le truc de Reize ?**

 **Reize - Elle me vole mon travail !**

 **Gran – Et c'est tout ce qu'il le choque… -'**

 **Me – Peu importe, cet outro est beaucoup trop longue ! Je prends donc la résolution de mettre fin à ce carnage…**

 **Gran – Que tu as toi-même écrits, en passant.**

 **Me – J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez une petite review c'est toujours motivant. Faites aussi une petite critique, histoire que je m'améliore et que vous ayez des chapitres de qualité. Voilà, voilà, à bientôt !**


	4. Chapitre III

**Quatre mois plus tard.**

Toujours dans la ville de Tokyo, mais sur le toit d'un building cette fois. Ouais, c'est sur le toit d'un building que se tenait Fuukayuki. Les mains dans les poches de son jogging noir, les manches de son sweet rouge remontées jusqu'aux coudes et ses baskets blanches lacées à la va-vite. Ses courts cheveux bicolores ramenés en une mini queue-de-cheval dans le vent, laissant entrevoir, l'espace de quelques secondes, son œil gauche, d'une belle couleur bleue glace.

Déçue, voilà comment elle se sentait à cet instant. Déçue, mais aussi triste et soulagée, assez contradictoires comme sentiments. Elle leva son regard vers le ciel couvert de nuages sombres dont perlaient quelques gouttes de pluie et repensa à la journée qu'elle venait de vivre.

Dès l'aube, elle avait commencé à s'activer elle devait rejoindre Endo Mamoru à la périphérie de la ville. Et pour une seule et unique raison : elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir la responsabilité de quatre personnes sur les épaules, ses colocataires étaient tous d'accord là dessus. Alors ils s'étaient tous les cinq concertés pour trouver une solution qui leur était apparue comme par magie, et cette solution s'appelait Endo. Prenant régulièrement des nouvelles de ses anciens « ennemis », il avait apprit que Fuukayuki galérait de plus en plus à cacher ses quatre amis et à se cacher elle-même et avait, avec tout la bonté et la générosité qui faisait que c'était Endo Mamoru, proposé son aide. Après une conversation des plus sérieuses, il a été décidé que Hiroto et Ryuuji iraient rejoindre Endo et que Fuusuke et Haruya resteraient avec Fuukayuki.

Ils s'étaient donc donnés rendez-vous au sud de Tokyo. La bicolore, refusant catégoriquement de laisser ses deux amis sortir seuls alors qu'ils avaient l'armée au cul, les avait accompagné.

Tout s'était miraculeusement bien passé, mais alors que Fuukayuki marchait tranquillement vers son appartement, dont les autorités ignoraient l'existence, une armée de flics lui était tombée dessus. Et elle avait dû les fuir pendant trois bonnes heures. Tantôt dans les petites ruelles sombres et mal famées, tantôt par les toits des immeubles, parfois en rentrant dans un magasin et en ressortant par la porte de derrière. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à semer l'armada qu'elle avait derrière elle. Dans une dernière tentative, elle avait fait mine de sauté d'un pont pour finalement s'accroché aux barres métalliques et attendre qu'ils renoncent à la chercher. Et quand, après une course effrénée, elle avait enfin eu un peu de répit, elle était grimpée au sommet de ce building, et elle avait attendu. Et elle attendait encore.

En sentant la pluie s'intensifier, elle pensa que rien ne pourrait empirer sa journée. Elle se maudit d'avoir pensé si fort lorsqu'il se mit à tomber des cordes.

Elle jura contre ce temps merdique et mit sa capuche. L'eau faisait friser ses cheveux, et le look mouton ce n'est pas trop son truc. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil en bas de l'immeuble puis avisa l'échafaudage sur la façade de celui d'en face.

Avec un peu de chance, ça pouvait le faire.

Elle prit un peu d'élan et s'élança. C'est parti pour un peu de parkour !

* * *

Bon, elle avait manqué de se rétamer comme une merde une bonne quinzaine de fois à cause de la pluie, mais elle était en un seul morceau. Elle avisa l'heure qu'affichait sa montre **-qu'elle marche encore relevait du miracle-** et soupira. En un seul morceau, certes, mais plus pour très longtemps…

Elle se hissa agilement à la fenêtre de sa chambre, en manquant encore une fois de partir faire la crêpe en bas de l'immeuble, et claqua la fenêtre.

Elle retira son sweat détrempé et le balança sur son bureau à sa gauche, restant simplement en débardeur rouge, et eut à peine le temps de retirer ses baskets qu'Haruya entra en trombe dans la pièce avec un grand sourire.

\- T'es en retard, Yu !

\- Ouaip, je sais bien.

\- Tu sais c'que ça veut dire ? **Demanda-t-il, toujours avec un sourire à la Endo.**

\- Que tu as fais chier Fuusuke toute l'après-midi ? **Hésita-t-elle.**

\- Il l'a fait ! **Lança une voix dans le couloir.**

\- Hey c'est même pas vrai !

Fuusuke arriva, tranquillement cette fois, et s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte. Fuukayuki essora le bas de son débardeur, aussi trempé que fut son sweat, et parti en chercher un autre dans le chaos monstrueux qu'était sa commode.

\- Et plus sérieusement, **fit-elle tout en fouillant un tas de vêtement** , il s'est passé quoi ct'aprem ?

\- Rien de très spécial, **répondit celui de glace** , Haru priait pour que tu arrives en retard pour je ne sais quelle raison.

\- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu voulais que j'arrive en retard, **demanda l'aînée en sortant un t-shirt gris.**

\- Avant que tu partes, j'ai parié 2 500 Yens avec Ryuuji que t'arriverais en retard, et j'ai gagné !

Il avait toujours un sourire Endonnien et Fuukayuki passa en mode blasé.

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est complètement idiot comme parie j'espère ? **Demanda-t-elle.**

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai gagné 2 500 Yens en faisait ce parie idiot ! **Répondit-t-il.**

\- 2 500 Yens sur ton dos Yu, **ajouta Fuusuke.**

\- En plus.

Le cadet leur offrit un grand sourire et l'aînée retira son débardeur rouge, l'envoya directement rejoindre le sweat de même couleur et enfila le t-shirt.

\- T'es vraiment pas pudique en fait, **remarqua Haruya.**

\- C'est pas comme si je ne portais rien non plus, **répondit-elle avant de d'étirer ses lèvres en un petit sourire pervers**. Ca te dérange peut-être ? Haru-kun~.

\- Gnaaannnnn ! Je ne te connais pas ! Je ne te connais pas !

Et il parti se cacher derrière Fuusuke qui l'observa faire, amusé. Fuukayuki soupira, attrapa les deux vêtements en boule sur son bureau et parti les mettre dans la salle de bain, Haruya restant cacher derrière Fuusuke et se décalant en fonction de là où allait Fuukayuki.

Après un joli 3 points dans la corbeille de linge sale, la bicolores partit dans le salon, rapidement rejoint par Fuusuke et Haruya, toujours caché derrière lui. Elle s'affala sur le canapé et son cadet s'empressa de sortir de derrière son bouclier humain qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et s'étala à sa droite. Ils furent rejoins par le plus jeune qui s'installa à gauche de l'aînée. S'en suivit un grand silence seulement troublé par la pluie qui martelait les fenêtres.

C'était courant dans la petite « fratrie » ces moments calmes où aucun son n'était émis. Et c'était reposant. _Vraiment_ reposant. Pour des fugitifs comme eux, rien de tel pour se reposer.

Mine de rien, avoir l'armée au cul h24 ce n'est pas vraiment top. Et tout ça à cause d'un caillou extra-terrestre, quand même. Deux fois qui plus est, ce n'était sûrement pas une coïncidence, quelqu'un voulait forcément leur pourrir la vie ! Ou alors ils étaient nés sous une mauvaise étoile, ironique quand on s'auto-surnomme Hoshi.

Tout doucement, le soleil déclinait vers le réel l'horizon, et pas vers la Skyline qu'il avait déjà passé depuis longtemps. La pluie ne faiblissait pas et on entendait le vent siffler.

Haruya soupira, passa ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir, s'adossa contre Fuukayuki et ferma les yeux.

\- Y'aura un orage cette nuit, **fit Fuusuke après que le tonnerre est grondé au loin.**

\- Hm, génial, **murmura le rouge.** Rien de tel qu'un orage passer une bonne nuit !

\- Que d'ironie, **ajouta l'aînée**. Mais vois le côté positif des choses, on dormira tous les trois ce soir.

Haruya rouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard vers son dossier improvisé.

\- Venant de toi je trouve que ça fait vachement glauque.

\- Dixit celui qui ne se gène pas pour squatter mon lit dès qu'il en a envie.

\- Yu : 1, Haru : 0, **annonça Fuusuke.**

\- T'es de son côté ?! **S'exclama Haruya en se redressant brusquement et en se tournant vers son opposé.** Traître ! Faux frère !

Le roulement du tonnerre interrompit l'ex capitaine de Prominence dans sa recherche d'injure. Il se figea littéralement. Il resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair semble déchirer le ciel de part en part. La réaction fut immédiate et un poil violente. Il avait, au sens propre du terme, bondit du canapé pour se retrouver dos au mur.

Les lumières vacillèrent un instant et les deux Fuu échangèrent rapidement un regard. La plus âgée se leva pour fermer les stores électriques et le benjamin s'approcha d'Haruya, toujours plaquer contre le mur, comme si il voulait s'y cacher.

\- Hey, Haru, **commença le plus jeune** , ça va aller ?

Il chercha le regard doré de son vis-à-vis, regard qui fut rapidement tourné vers celui bleu glace de Fuusuke. Haruya s'accrochait aux yeux de son ami comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Fuukayuki s'appuya contre le canapé, suivit l'échange silencieux de ses deux cadets et s'approcha doucement d'eux, restant quand même en retrait par rapport au blanc.

\- Je hais ces putains d'éclairs de merde et ce putain de tonnerre de mes deux… **murmura Haruya.**

\- Je crois que t'as juste été traumatisé par Endo pendant l'Aliea, **corrigea Fuukayuki.**

Elle réussi à arracher un petit sourire à Haruya qui ne se décolla pas du mur pour autant. La bicolore lui sourit et disparu dans la cuisine. Fuusuke la suivit du regard.

\- On devrait y aller aussi, tu crois pas ? **Proposa le plus jeune.** Laisser Yu toute seule dans une cuisine c'est pas une bonne idée.

Haruya n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour abandonner le mur et suivre son opposé.

Dans la cuisine, il y a avait zéro fenêtre, donc pas moyen de voir les éclairs et plus dur d'entendre le tonnerre. Et puis, affronter l'orage avec Fuukayuki et Fuusuke, c'est mieux que d'affronter l'orage tout seul dans sa chambre.

C'est dingue, n'empêche. Il n'avait jamais supporté les orages, même tout petit. Pourtant, il en faisait des trucs incroyables, surtout depuis Heren. Mais aussi puissant soit-il et fut-il, il ne sera sans doute jamais capable de vaincre cet adversaire là.

 _Parce que personne ne peut vaincre l'orage._

* * *

 **Me – Chapitre trois, Ok ! *danse de la joie puis s'aperçoit qu'elle a un max de boulot* Naaaaaaaaaaan !**

 **Hoshi – T'attendrais pas la veille au soir pour faire tes devoirs aussi…**

 **Me – Hey, mais d'où tu sors toi ?**

 **Hoshi – De ta petite caboche, crétine.**

 **Me – C'est celui qui dit qui y est !**

 **Hoshi – Au secours…**

 **Burn – L'auteur a déprimé Hoshi !**

 **Gazel – Essaie de lui donner du chocolat, à tous les coups ça va lui donner envie de faire arithmétique.**

 **Me – Chocolat… *bave***

 **Hoshi – Pas pour toi, crétine.**

 **Me – Sniff… J'espère que ça vous a plu, sniff… Laisser une petite review et du chocolat, c'est toujours motivant, sniff… J'accepte volontiers les critiques constructives, sniff… Je vous dis, sniff… A dans deux semaines, sniff… et pour ceux qui rentre en cours lundi prochain, courage, je compatis. Sniffeeeeeee !**


	5. Chapitre IV

**Deux ans plus tard**

À deux kilomètres au nord de Tokyo se trouve une usine déserte. Au centre de la structure se trouvait un immense hangar. C'était calme et le vent soufflait doucement.

Une explosion retentit soudainement et toutes les vitres du hangar se brisèrent de concert.

\- Bordel de merde !

Fuukayuki frappa rageusement contre la paroi, enfonçant la taule et laissant une trace de brûler à l'emplacement de son poing. Ses cheveux bicolores mi-long collaient sur son visage et la pupille de ses yeux était étrécit au maximum. On pouvait clairement se rendre compte qu'elle était en colère, et pas qu'un peu.

\- Yu, calme-toi, **tenta Haruya.**

\- J'y arrive pas, tu m'excuseras !

Une flamme écarlate apparu dans sa main et l'envoya s'écraser contre d'anciens appareils de l'usine.

\- Bordel de putain de merde… **Murmura-t-elle en serrant son poing à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.**

\- Yu, faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de t'énerver comme ça, **fit Fuusuke.**

\- Haha ! Que j'arrête de m'énerver, **répéta-t-elle.** La bonne blague… J'aimerai avoir ton sang-froid, frangin.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber par terre avant d'aviser les dégâts qu'elle avait fait. Les vitres brisées, la taule tordue un peu partout, les anciens appareils en morceaux et le sol presque entièrement calciné. Autant dire que c'était un véritable carnage.

\- Au moins tu n'as pas de problème avec le feu, ça c'est sûr, **plaisanta Haruya.**

Fuukayuki tourna son regard vers lui et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Quand elle les rouvrit, ses pupilles s'étaient arrondies. Fuusuke s'approcha et se mit à côté de son opposé.

\- Comment on s'y prend alors ? **Demanda-t-il.**

\- Excellente question, Watson, **répondit la bicolores**. On ne peut pas se permettre de stagner comme ça et encore moins de ne compter que sur Haruya.

\- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir, **ironisa ce dernier.**

\- Tu m'as compris Haru, comment on fera si jamais on se retrouve séparés ? Tu t'en sortiras. Avec de la chance je m'en sortirai aussi, mais si je n'atteins même pas le niveau d'un Mystifié…

\- Moi, par contre, **coupa Fuusuke** , je ne m'en sortirai pas.

\- On a qu'à…Je ne sais pas, on a qu'à faire en sorte de ne pas être séparer ? **Proposa Haruya.**

Fuukayuki leva un sourcil.

\- Autant dire mission impossible quoi.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, **demanda le plus jeune au tac à tac.**

Il avait la tête baissée et ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux. Les deux aînés échangèrent un regard et la bicolores se leva.

\- Fuusuke, **soupira-t-elle.**

\- Réponds-moi, pourquoi tu dis ça, **insista-t-il.** Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas rester ensemble ? Pourquoi on devrait obligatoirement se séparer ?

Sa voix montait crescendo à chaque phrase et ses poings serrés tremblaient.

\- Je… **commença-t-il.** Je sais bien que je ne suis qu'un boulet. Que je suis incapable d'utiliser ce pouvoir et que je vous tire le bas mais… Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne peux pas rester…

Sa voix s'était brisée et il passa une main sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolé… **gémit-t-il.**

Fuukayuki s'approcha de son cadet et le prit dans ses bras. Immédiatement, il passa ses bras dans son dos et serra son aînée de toute ses forces en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Ne redit plus jamais ce genre de chose, **murmura Fuukayuki** , plus jamais. Je ferai en sorte qu'on ne soit jamais séparer, je te le promets… Je t'aime petit frère, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point…

Haruya arriva et s'incrusta dans leur démonstration d'affection et enlaça la petite fratrie. Le cadet éclata de rire, arrachant un sourire au plus jeune, et se détacha des deux Fuu. Fuusuke resta encore serrer contre Fuukayuki qui lui frotta affectueusement le dos.

\- Comment on fait alors ? **Demanda doucement le benjamin**.

\- On pourrait demander de l'aide ? **Proposa Haruya.**

\- Et on demande à qui, petit génie ?

\- Attends Fuu, attends, **interrompit l'aînée.** On pourrait demander de l'aide.

\- Mais on n'a personne à qui demander de l'aide, **répéta Fuusuke.**

\- Nous, non, **fit le cadet.** Mais j'en connais deux qui squattent les ex-Raimons et qui pourraient peut-être nous filer un coup de main.

Fuusuke se détacha de son aînée et son regard passa d'Haruya à Fuukayuki.

\- On va retrouver Hiroto et Ryuuji ? **Demanda-t-il.**

\- On va retrouve Hiroto et Ryuuji, **répondirent les deux aînés avec un petit sourire.**

Traverser le Japon du Nord au Sud quand on est recherché dans tout le pays, ce n'est pas vraiment une excellente idée, certes. Mais il y a des fois où il faut savoir prendre des risques, bien que Suzuno Fuukayuki ait la désagréable impression de prendre des risques beaucoup trop souvent.

Le premier risque à prendre, c'est de sortir à découvert. En tant que fugitifs activement recherchés par l'armée, il est compliqué de traverser le pays sans se faire choper. Voilà donc la problématique numéro 1, en espérant qu'il n 'y ait pas de problématique numéro 2.

\- Et donc, **commença Fuusuke** , c'est bien beau de vouloir aller chercher de l'aide auprès d'Hiroto et Ryuuji, mais ils sont avec Endo à Minami je vous rappelle. Et nous on est à Tokyo, c'est genre à l'autre bout du pays. Comment on y va ?

\- En train, **répondit Fuukayuki comme si c'était une évidence.**

\- En train ? **Répéta Haruya.** Tu te rends bien compte qu'on est recherché par tout le Japon ?

\- Mais qui a dit qu'on devait prendre un ticket et passer devant le contrôleur ?

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à attraper un train, au sens propre du terme. Avec quelques difficultés, du style : un train ça va vite et on s'en rend compte plus facilement quand on est dessus et pas dedans, mais ils avaient quand même réussi.

* * *

Après avoir perdu Haruya, traversé une forêt et retrouvé Haruya, ils étaient arrivés près du Minami. Un gigantesque bâtiment caché par des arbres tout aussi gigantesque et qui étaient au sommet des Sūkikyō, les camps qui regroupent les Mystifiés en opposition avec l'armée.

\- Wouaw, **fit Haruya** , ça c'est de la base secrète.

Mais le cadet eut à peine le temps d'admirer la base secrète qu'il tomba en arrière, tiré par Fuusuke, évitant de justesse une balle en pleine tête.

\- Bordel, **souffla-t-il, encore au sol.**

\- Haru ! **S'écria Fuukayuki en se baissant pour esquiver d'autres balles qui fusaient.**

\- T'es toujours en vie !? **Termina Fuusuke, dans la même position.**

\- Je… je crois ouais…

Les balles continuèrent à pleuvoir et à plusieurs reprises elles frôlèrent le trio.

\- Haru, faut qu'on bouge ! **Cria le plus jeune.**

\- Peux pas !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je peux pas me lever !

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Fuu, **intervint Fuukayuki par-dessus le vacarme des balles** , il y a un muret à gauche, va-y on te rejoint !

Il hésita quelques secondes mais finit par courir s'abriter du mitrailleur qui avait l'air fermement décidé à les descendre.

L'aînée ne perdit pas un seul instant et s'approcha de son cadet pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Aller gros flemmard, debout, **fit-elle en passant un bras derrière le dos d'Haruya.**

 **-** C'est sympa, **souffla-t-il en passant son bras au-dessus des épaules de son aînée.**

Fuukayuki souleva Haruya et se dépêcha de se mettre à l'abri derrière le muret, avec Fuusuke.

\- Je me suis vu mourir, **murmura Haruya.**

\- Nous aussi on t'a vu mourir, **ajouta Fuusuke**.

L'aînée jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le muret, histoire de voir qui voulait les plomber, et manqua encore une fois de se prendre un head-shot. Elle se colla contre le muret et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- On est mal barré, c'est 2.0…

\- Quoi ?! **S'écria Haruya qui reprenait du poil de la bête.** Peu importe que ce soit elle ou pas on est déjà mal barré non ?

La pluie de balle s'arrêta, sans doute le tireur avait usé toutes ses munitions.

\- N'essayez même pas d'approcher, dégagez ! **Hurla une voix féminine.**

\- Elle recharge vous croyez ? **Demanda Haruya.** Elle va finir par nous tuer !

\- C'est ce qu'elle essaie de faire, à tous les coups, **ajouta Fuukayuki.**

 **-** On va finir en barbec', ce muret ne tiendra pas longtemps si elle se remet à nous mitrailler, **fit remarquer Fuusuke.**

\- J'aurai préférer tomber sur Goenji, par sur 2.0 !

\- Moi aussi ! On va tous y passer !

\- Arrête de dire nawak Haru, personne n'y passera… Oï Goenji 2.0 ! Arrête tes conneries c'est nous ! **Cria Fuukayuki.**

\- Nous ? **Répéta ladite Goenji 2.0.** Nagumo ?

\- C'est moi ! **Répondit-il.**

\- Suzuno ?

\- Ouaip ! **Répondirent en cœur Fuusuke et Fuukayuki.**

\- Fuukayuki ?

\- Je viens de répondre, **répondit-elle en se levant pour toiser Goenji 2.0 par-dessus le muret** , idiote ! Et d'où tu m'appelles Fuukayuki ?

\- Et toi, d'où tu m'appelles Goenji 2.0 ?

Ladite Goenji 2.0 avait des cheveux blancs crème attachés en une queue basse et quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux onyx. Elle tenait dans sa main droite une magnifique mitraillette.

Les deux opposés s'étaient levés aussi, Haruya ayant maintenant bien retrouvé ses esprits, et observaient la dispute.

Un face à face entre les deux pires ennemis de cette planète, et à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient, l'humanité risquait l'extinction.

\- M'enfin, **fit l'aînée du trio** , ce n'est pas vraiment l'important…

\- A ouais ? Et c'est quoi l'important alors ?

\- Mais t'as faillit nous buter, merde ! **Firent Fuukayuki et Haruya de concert.**

\- Désolée Nagumo ! Et pour toi Hoshi, mon frère me dit de tirer sur les inconnus, je ne vous reconnais pas, je tire. Tu veux que je réessaie ? **Demanda Goenji Sorahono en chargeant sa mitraillette.**

\- Gnagnagna, tu parles trop la Mystifié !

Les deux cadets échangèrent un regard.

\- 1 000 sur Yu, **fit Fuusuke.**

\- Ok, 1 000 sur Goenji-ona, **ajouta Haruya.**

\- Je suis peut-être une Mystifié mais moi, au moins, je maîtrise mes pouvoirs ! Et en plus ça claque comme nom !

\- Les filles, on n'est pas là pour ça ! Alors remettez votre dispute à plus tard. **Interrompit Haruya dans un excès de lucidité.**

\- On a besoin de votre aide, **enchaîna Fuusuke**.

\- Je n'aiderai pas Hoshi, même si ma vie en dépendait, **lâcha Goenji 2.0, comme si c'était une évidence.**

\- Et je refuse d'avoir la moindre dette envers toi, comme ça on est fixé.

\- Pour une fois que t'es d'accord avec toi-même…

\- Facile d'être d'accord avec soi-même quand on ne fait qu'approuver ce que dit son frère !

\- Laisses Shuuya en dehors de ça, ça ne le regarde pas !

\- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne te sauver ?

\- En parlant de sauver, tu ne devrais pas être en train de surprotéger le tiens de frère ?

\- Euh, je suis là quand même… **Fit Fuusuke, les mains dans les poches.**

\- MES frères ! Et je ne les surprotège pas !

\- Je suis désolée mais le jour où toi et Nagumo seraient frère et sœur, tu me préviendras !

\- Suzuno Haruya ça sonne hyper mal, ahou baka !

\- Yu, s'il te plait, **interrompit Fuusuke.**

\- Ok, ok…

Elle lança un regard noir à Sorahono qui le lui rendit.

\- Bon, **commença Haruya** , est-ce qu'on pourrait rentrer ? C'est pas comme si on avait l'armée au cul, non…

\- Ouais, ouais, **lâcha Sorahono avant de ranger son arme dans son dos.** Kazeyama ! Tu me remplace ?

\- Aye, Goenji-ona-san ! **Répondit une petite voix derrière Sorahono.**

\- San, **rit Fuukayuki** , la bonne blague…

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Goenji Sorahono, de son petit surnom 2.0, ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété de Goenji Sorahono ^^ (lol). Allez voir ce qu'elle fait, c'est assez différent de ce que j'écris mais c'est sympa ! :-)_

* * *

 **! Annonce ! Je vais mettre cette fanfiction en pause pour une durée indéterminée. Pour ceux qui sont déçus et qui suivaient l'histoire, je suis vraiment désolée TT.*s'incline* Je n'ai pas de panne d'inspiration, je sais très bien où je veux aller, je ne sais juste pas par où passer. J'ai aussi du mal à consacrer du temps à cette histoire, j'ai beaucoup de travail avec le collège et je vais devoir aider pour les travaux qu'on fait chez moi. Du coup, comme m'occuper de cette fic me demande beaucoup de temps ; pour que le scénario tienne à peu près la route, faire le moins de faute possible et j'en passe, je fais une pause. Cette fic est donc mise en hiatus.**

* * *

 **Hoshi - C'est fini ? Hourra !**

 **Me - Pas sympa !**

 **Hoshi - Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de me retrouver avec l'autre 2.0 et sa mitraillette, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. ( _voix au loin : 2.0 t'emmerde !_ )**

 **Me - Mais c'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à moi !**

 **Burn - C'est vrai, tu es sa création après tout.**

 **Gazel - Et elle peut faire de toi ce qu'elle veut.**

 **Reize - Même des trucs citronnés.**

 **Gran - Ne redit plus jamais ça.**

 **Reize - Hihihi !**

 **Me - *facepalm* Bon. Comme d'habitude, reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir, et j'espère que ça vous plu !**

 **Tous - A bientôt ! ( _voix au loin : et vive le guimauve/citron !_ )**


End file.
